


Call Out My Name

by daddy_irwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut, i'm not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy_irwin/pseuds/daddy_irwin
Summary: Michael is new to the town and Luke shows him a good time. Michael basically becomes Luke's protector almost when he notices him being bullied. I don't know what I'm doing with this story.





	Call Out My Name

     "Luke! Get up, we have guests coming over in two hours! You need to shower and clean your room!" Liz managed to yell at the top of her lungs while opening the window.

A gust of cold air hit Luke as he opens his eyes from the sun glaring on them. "Mom, I'll be fine. My rooms not that bad." Luke grunted.

    "Okay and? They have a kid around your age. They just moved here. Be nice. Also go take a shower. Love you sweetheart. If you need me I'm gonna be cleaning."

Getting up Luke grabbed a pair of pants and a dressier shirt. Better get it done right so I don't get hustled to change later.

After Luke had finished getting ready he ran downstairs to grab his phone charger.He passed Liz and earned an approving look, making him smile to himself. He was about to go upstairs when Liz said "Lucas. The Clifford's are almost here. They have a son near your age, I believe he's 18 and in your grade!"

Luke signed rolling his eyes "Mom I know what you're doing. You don't need to recommend someone for me to date. I'm fine being single."

Liz was about to reply when they heard to doorbell ring. Luke sighed "Oh god another one of these annoying buisness dinners" Liz only replied with a glare.

She opened the door and gave a short brown haired lady a hug. Behind the lady was tall blonde with a eye brow pericing. Luke's jaw almost dropped, this boy is the hottest person Luke ever laid eyes on. Luke stared for at the boy following his every move until he said "Stare any harder and you'll burn a hole"

    Snapping back to reality Luke said "Sorry I was just looking at your eyebrow piercing. It's cool."

   "You weren't just staring at my eyebrow piercing." The blonde winked at Luke. Who is this kid?

    "Looks like someone's a flirt. I'm Luke and you are?"

    "A flirt, just like you said. You can find out my name later, if you know what I mean." The blonde winked again at Luke.

    "Uh thanks but no thanks." Luke looked down at the ground feeling intimidated.

    "Five dollars and I'll suck your dick." Michael said looking at Luke. Luke's eyes could've popped out of his head.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Give me five dollars and you'll find out."

Before Luke could reply Liz shouted out "Luke, Michael. Dinner!"

    "Looks like I just learned your name." Luke smirked.

    "Good now you can write my name on the money." Michael smirked earning an eye roll.

    "Yes right whatever, come on foods getting cold." Luke gulped.

Luke sat down at the table, Michael across from him.

     "So Luke did Michael tell you he's going to your school? He's a year above you." Karen Michael's Mom said.

     "No he didn't." Luke said raising his eyebrow at Michael.

     "Yeah he starts Monday. Tell me do you know when swimming starts? Michael loves to swim."

      "I believe this season starts in April." Luke replied.

      "Karen you didn't tell me Michael likes to swim, Luke's on the swim team. We have a pool in the backyard! Perhaps the boys should go for a swim." Liz said smiling while earning a dirty glare from Luke.

      "Mom I don't--" Luke started.

      "Actually that sounds fun, I could borrow a pair of trunks from Luke if he didn't mind." Michael said raising his eyebrow. Luke nodded but kicked Michael in the shin.

       "Go get changed boys." Karen said.

       "Michael could always stay here! He could get to know Luke better." Liz said smiling.

       "Oh how thoughtful. Michael dear, would you like to stay the night?"

Michael choked on his food a bit before glancing at Luke who's eyes looked like they might pop out of the socket. "Uh sure. I don't see why not."

Luke sat at his pool edge side staring at the water while thinking. He lost train in thought and didn't notice Michael talking to him until he felt a nudge.

    "Did you hear anything I just asked you?"

    "No sorry. What was it?"

"I asked if you were mad too. How our moms basically just forced us to hang out."

"I'm not that bad." Luke said gently laughing. "Why don't we sneak off to the park?"

"Sure, why not." Michael jumped out of the pool and Luke watched. He could feel his cheeks blushing when he saw the outline of the other boys dick in the size too small swim shorts. 

" Are you going to stop staring at my dick and get out?" Michael asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wasn't looking at your dick but it's nice you have a good ego."

"Yeah whatever"

 

 

Michael and Luke had gotten dressed and walked to the park. The walk was silent and Luke didn't say a word.

Finally Michael broke the silence by saying "Is something wrong? Why aren't you talking?"

"I'm fine. Come on we're almost there."

**Author's Note:**

> I've re-edited and changed the story.


End file.
